This project currently is concerned primarily with the analysis of the medullary counterflow system. Aims of the present work are 1) to analyze transient behavior of the system, 2) to study the existence and nature of solutions of the differential equations describing the system, 3) to extend and improve approximate analytical solutions, and 4) to develop efficient numerical methods of solving the differential equations.